


How long has this been going on?

by sima_sto



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Eavesdropping, M/M, Misunderstandings, Moaning, Secret Relationship, Wrong Impression, sexy sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sima_sto/pseuds/sima_sto
Summary: when Aragorn accidentally passing by Legolas' chambers,he hears the sounds that would give him a nightmare about his BROTHERS in arm.





	How long has this been going on?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [2000GigolasFics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2000GigolasFics) collection. 



> hey guys. I finally write this. (yeah my own prompt!). this is a silly thing but...hey, fanfictions are supposed to be fun.  
> okay, I'm really feeling shy and insecure about this whole writing thing and I'm completely new to it...
> 
> and thanks to my lovely cousin (Bita) for helping me.  
> AND, special thanks to dear Semper for helping me with this to pointing out my mistakes ;)
> 
> how long?-Charlie Puth

  
after a long day in court, discussing matters between stubborn nobles, all Aragorn wanted was to have a rest. To talk to his friends or have more sleep...either would do.  
so when he decided to go to his chambers and have a moment for himself, preferably with his beautiful elven wife, at that time of the evening, he was not expecting to hear the sharp gasp and moan from the chambers that Legolas stays in every time he comes from Ithilien to talk to him.  
he froze the first second he heard it. His mind was telling him to leave, that he is eavesdropping(but he could not feel his body ).part of his mind was processing the facts, Legolas voice in Legolas' chambers! normal...Legolas, moaning in his chambers...before he could convince himself if it's a...normal or a weird thing, Gimli's growl and frustrated voice definitely made it weird.. the mental image of the sounds was not something he wants to have...  
"quit laddies, the whole bloody castle can hear you, "Gimli said slightly without breathing.  
Aragorn' mind was working one mile ahead and connecting between the matters of the moanings, gasping sounds of pleasure, not pain, Gimli in the room and out of breath ...these just go in one way in his mind and were so weird (not that weird that he is thinking about his friends and their behavior that they have recently have shown, lingering touch and gaze, speaking in voice sound and familiar smiles) more new and too-much-known-and-in-light for his test.  
"love more... it's so good"  
Aragorn was horrified when the moaning continues and Legolas was begging for more and even more when Gimli murmured "you like it and want more huh?"  
the last blow had hit and unfroze him when Legolas whimpered and screamed: "AH... yes there, please again..."  
Aragorn didn't wait for Gimli' answer and to hear the rest of their... session ...  
he fleed.

_meanwhile in the said room:_

Legolas was panting, his eyes half open and unfocused: in daze and unaware of the surrounding. on a bliss that he never had experienced before.  
gimli washed his hands before goes to bed and tucked both of them under blankets.  
Legolas runs his hand in Gimli' beard, smooth it between his fingers.  
"Gimli,  _meleth_  ...that was so good. I should..." his voices drooped and, nearly slept.  
Gimli chuckled "you were so loud, love"  
Legolas continues as if he said nothing..." maybe I should pay it back" and gives a sleepy sly smile.  
Gimli shook his head "no need for that. it was a simple message but the sounds you made were enough"

Payan :)

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:**  
>   
> 
> Gimli massaging Legolas and someone hears that.  
> Just imagine them when they just hear Legolas moaning from pleasure and got the wrong impression.(misunderstanding?!! hell yeah)  
> people don't care what sound they make when they enjoy something.


End file.
